The Rain is Falling
by Tineley
Summary: Based on AWL. Through a series of diary entries, read Celia's story of friendship, love, and joy.
1. Spring 1, The Beginning

_First Spring, the Beginning_

I recently found this charming blue notebook in my dresser drawer. I'm not quite sure how it got there, but no matter. I've decided to use it as a journal of sorts. As I look out my bedroom window, I feel the need to pen the scene I see before I move on to the day's events.

Forget-Me-Not Valley is a quiet little community. Everyone lives the way they want and is happy. I can see Gustafa sitting on a rock underneath the shady boughs of a tree coming into full green glory. He strums his guitar softly, its gentle voice singing through the breeze to the night. Nearby, Nami, easily distinctable from even this distance by her fiery red hair, sits, seemingly entranced by the sounds of the music. I have never seen her look relaxed like this before. Residents of the Valley walk to the Blue Bar for a quick drink, or head back to their homes. It is nearly eight o'clock; rather late to be out. They will need to go back to their families, to have a nice family dinner and conversation before bed. The sun has nearly set; it is by its few dim orange-golden rays that I am writing. Clouds are beginning to heavily fill the sky, and I feel a prominent wetness about the air when I am outside. It shouldn't be long until it rains.

Forget-Me-Not Valley is a lovely village. That's what nearly everyone says who comes to pass by or to stay. Something feels different, though. Something, or rather, someone, has changed the valley.

James.

Such a simple, old-fashioned name, but a quite lovely one. He's a new young man who has just recently moved into town. He's living on the farm across the bridge from Vesta's. You know, of course, the farm Takakura and James' father, David, ran. I only knew David for a couple years before he died, but he was a wonderful farmer. His animals all loved him, giving him only the best of milk, eggs, and wool. His crops always grew splendidly. We had always prided ourselves on growing the best crops in the area before David came to the valley, but I'm sure that David bested ours quite easily. All the fruits of his labor were renowned almost worldwide! He soon became rich, along with Takakura (who did much of the behind the scenes work, like taking James' things into town to sell and buying new equipment and such) but he never lost his kindness, nor his generosity, patience, and general all-around helpfulness. But I digress. I am writing to you about James, not his father.

Takakura (Such a nice man. A bit quiet, but I enjoy his company all the same.) brought James to our farm today. I suppose James was receiving a tour of the valley. Marlin was in the storeroom, and Vesta was in Mineral Town for the day, meaning that I was the only one outside. I was busy tending the crops (young watermelons need care and patience to grow well) and did not hear their approach until a gloved hand lightly tapped my shoulder. I turned to see James.

He was quite handsome, let there be no question of that. His brown hair was rather lighter than my own, but it was messy in a very cute sort of way. I was pleased to see that he wore traditional farmer's clothing, as if he planned to get started on his farm right away. The best thing I think there is about James' physical features, though, are his eyes. They are a beautiful chocolatey brown. I am afraid I stared into them and nearly lost myself in only a matter of a few seconds before he spoke and brought me back to the present. He introduced himself politely and cheerfully as James, who would be taking over the farm across the bridge, which he renamed Silver Birch Farm. I suppose I looked puzzled at his choosing of a name, for he laughed and explained that the Silver Birch was his father's favorite tree, and he felt he had to do something to honor his father's memory. How very sweet of him, don't you think? I believe I smiled and stuttered out a response along the lines of "How interesting. My name is Celia. It's a pleasure to meet you." With perhaps a few other words or sentences thrown in. James then flashed me a beautiful smile, saying he wished he could stay longer, but that he should probably get going and that he hoped to see me again soon. I blinked, but when I opened my mouth to say anything, he had gone, like a deer prancing through the large open meadows.

James seems a very nice fellow. Very charming. I do hope that we can be friends. I think he's the type of person with whom I can get along very well indeed. I would go visit him tomorrow, but I'm afraid to seem too bold. Also, luckily, Marlin and Vesta have arranged for me to go to the Pendula Valley – Silver Valley, as it is translated. It's a beautiful valley, as I remember – I have been there a few times before. They wish for me to meet a young man called Peter. I'm told he is a very nice fellow. Vesta wishes to arrange a marriage between the two of us, I am sure of it. I guess I shall simply go to see him and see what I think and what happens from there. I don't want to disobey Vesta's wishes, after all.

The final, futile rays of the sun have long since vanished, but by light of the moon I can still see outside. In all of its glory and splendor, the rain is falling, cascading over the valley in clear, shining drops, and resting at the ground, where the crops, trees, and plants eagerly await its arrival.


	2. Spring 2, The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER** (I forgot one of these in the first chappie. Whoops!): I do not own Harvest Moon. I wish I did.

_Second Spring, the Beginning_

I didn't expect to pick up my pen to write again so soon, but I feel the need to describe my visit to Pendula Valley.

I left Forget-Me-Not Valley earlythis morning. The sun was just beginning to rise; its bright rays of warmth smiling on us all, diminishing the memory of last night's rain. Galen and Nina were up early, taking a nice, slow stroll through town. I wanted to stop to chat with them, but Vesta's instructions were that I was to be in Pendula Valley by 10 that morning, so I contented myself with a quick hello before passing on.

I walked past Silver Birch Farm on my way to the beach, and was pleased to see that James was up and about already, tending the crops he planted the day before. He didn't see me, however, so I walked on.

Many people think that I am fragile and weak; that I can't do much besides take care of my plants. I dislike this opinion, because it is quite untrue. I can row a boat for myself, and that is what I just did today. Pendula Valley is only a couple of hours away, and the only way to get there is to cross the ocean. It's a beautiful place, the ocean. I've heard of some oceans that are a murky gray. In the colder northlands, their water does not have the sparkling blue that we have here. In the northlands, the water stinks from pollution, or so I've heard. How people can be happy in such an ugly area of industrialization is beyond me, but I am content to live in our small coastal valleys and forget about such things.

I saw no one on my journey across the waters, and was happy. I like it better that way. I find it easier to enjoy the clear, cloudless sky, the serene, peaceful water, the shining golden sun, and the all-around natural beauty of the out-of-doors when I have no company. I spent the trip relieving happy memories of the times I had spent in Pendula Valley as a child, and hoping that it hadn't changed too much.

I arrived at Pendula Valley all too soon, and was dismayed to find that it was not at all how I had remembered it. The beautiful forest I remember as my favorite childhood haunt is now gone – rows and rows of identical brick homes now take its place. It was all I could do not to cry as I looked at these unattractive houses and remembered sitting nestled in the shade of my favorite oak tree, quietly reading books. I remembered exploring the forest and running back to my mother, when she was still alive, and telling her excitedly how I had found a pretty caterpillar or a flower I had never seen before. Mother would laugh that high, tinkling laugh of hers, and explain to me what I had found. She knew more about plants than I could ever hope to know, my mother did. I suppose growing up in Pendula Valley, the land that used to be full of nature, helped quite a bit. She would be sad now to know what has happened to her valley.

As I looked around, willing the tears to leave, Peter came to meet me. He had a rather rogueish face, and his hair was a stunning black, but it had none of the quaint charm I noticed immediately on James. Nor did his eyes, a startling blue, share any of the same warmth and understanding that James had aquainted me with the day before. Peter's eyes were cold and dim, showing no sign of happiness, only of a cold indifference. However, when he spoke, the rest of his face was all smiles.

"Why, hello, Celia!" He said exuberantly. "Please, come with me!"

I followed behind rather nervously, willing myself to stop comparing Peter to James. _He's not James_, I told myself sternly, _but you have to give him a chance._

Peter told me during our walk through the valley that he works as a blacksmith's assisstant. He sounded like he really enjoyed his work, but while his gestures seemed to agree with this, his eyes still remained cold and stoic. Rather strange, don't you think?

He led me to a quaint, cozy little cottage next to the blacksmith's workshop, with all the comforts you could ever want or need. As soon as we stepped inside, Peter presented me with a bouquet of flowers. Toy flowers, I noticed immediatelly. Not that there's anything wrong with those, of course, but they are the most common of Spring flowers. Even in a place like Pendula Valley, which is losing all of its charm as a natural haven, there are still dozens of varieties of flowers.

We spent the afternoon talking over a cup of tea (I noticed instantly that he gave me the cup with a chip and a crack on the handle, while he took the nicer one) and walking around town, with Peter showing me the new sights and changes in the town. I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable with Peter, who seemed to be more concerned about getting the best for himself than for his guest, and simply with being in the valley, where I don't think I will ever be truly happy ever again. I felt the need to escape, so at 3 o'clock that afternoon, I bade Peter goodbye. I told him Vesta needed me back by six, so I would need to start the journey home. I didn't like to lie, but I felt it necessary. I think that it unnerved him slightly that I wanted to depart so abruptly, but he merely nodded consent, walked me to my boat, and bade me farewell.

I had no desire of returning home. Vesta would question me as to why I was back so early – she truly wasn't expecting me until seven or eight. As I slowly and sadly rowed the boat along, my eyes burning with the tears I could finally release, I knew I had to stop and turned into a cave cut out of a rock I passed. After sitting quietly in the cave for a minute, I realized that this was the cave I would always go to as a child when I wanted to be alone. This was the cave I had come to hide in after my mother passed away and I realized she wouldn't come back this time. This was the place I came to when Marlin told me we would be moving in with his sister, Vesta, and would settle down there – no more roaming from valley to valley.

When these thoughts had processed through my head, I let out a sob and let the tears fall hot and fast, obscuring my vision and senses, allowing me to lose myself in their wet embrace. I cried for Pendula Valley, for the sad industrialized area it was beginning to become. I cried for the forest I had loved to explore as a child and would never explore again. My tears shone for my mother, whom I still deeply missed, and for Peter, who seemed overall like a nice person until you added into account the little things. The tears fell furiously for what seemed to be an age. After what I now know to be several hours, the tears stopped at last. I shakily stood, preparing to leave when I saw with horror that my boat had disappeared! I must not have tied it tight enough, and it floated away. I felt my eyes stinging with tears again (Though wouldn't you think I would be out of tears by then? I must be severely dehydrated now.)I was such a stupid, silly girl, to think that I could handle the boat ride myself! Before the first tear fell, a whisper of my name turned me around.

It was James. Instantly, I panicked - he must have thought I was so stupid! He walked over to me quietly, and grasping my hand softly in his own, he led me to his boat. After he made sure I was seated and had a blanket around my shoulders for warmth, we cast off. He told me that it was 9 o'clock already, and that Vesta and Marlin were getting very worried, so he offered to set out and look for me. I thanked him for his kindness, wiping my tears and hiding my face so he wouldn't see them falling. He seemed to have guessed, though, for he produced a flower and handed it to me, whispering softly, "Don't cry."

After an hour or so, we finally made land at Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was stiff and tired from my long day, and I had to lean heavily on James, who supported me without complaint, and led me back to Vesta's farm. She and Marlin were both pacing back and forth frantically, and when she saw me, she nearly threw herself upon me, but James stopped her. "Please, Vesta," he said quietly, "Celia's had a very long and tiresome day, so I think it would be easiest for her to just get some rest for now."

Vesta looked nonplussed, but I think she saw the sense of this idea and agreed immediatelly, thanking James repeatedly for his kindness and inviting him to have a cup of tea before turning in. Marlin led me upstairs to my bed and then went down to join Vesta and James. I somehow have the feeling that Vesta only invited James to stay because she wanted to question him about where I was. I can only hope he doesn't tell her too much.

I'm quite weary, but the moonlight has cast brightness on the flower James gave to me in the cave.

It's my favorite Spring flower – a Goddess Drop.

**A/N: Well, Chappie 2 is here! What did you think? Please review and let me know! I was afraid this chapter seemed to rush the plotline a bit too much (I think what I'm trying to say is that maybe I should have included this chapter later, like in summer maybe), so please let me know if you thought so. I was also afraid it came on a bit strong in those parts (I'm not sure how to describe what I mean by that) Oh, and the ocean description? It was supposed to be kind of like my opinion of the Atlantic Ocean (I live pretty close to it) but worse. I'm not sure how well it turned out. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. See you next chapter!**

**-Tineley -**


	3. Spring 5, The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, the lucky people who own Harvest Moon are not me (Not that I could be people since I'm only one person, but anyway…)

**Sponsor: **This chapter was sponsored by Nestle Chocolate Chips! Man, I love those...

Spring 5, The Beginning 

I haven't picked up this blue notebook to write for a couple days. It appeared on the morning of Spring 3, after waking up with a raging headache pounding as hard as, if not harder than heavy rain does on the roof of our home and a nose streaming harder than the waterfall during a hurricane, that I had aquired quite a cold from my sojourn in the cave. By Vesta's orders, I have been staying in bed, resting.

I've had many visitors, though.

Dr. Hardy has come to visit every day. I must admit, his medicines are a little on the disgusting side, but since he takes the trouble to make them for me, it's best if I drink them without complaint. It tastes rather like still green tomatoes mixed with Big Huchep fish. I really hope that that isn't what's really in it – I don't eat fish! The doctor looks a little strange (I've always been too afraid to ask what happened to his eye) but he's really just being nice. I mean, he doesn't have to give me medicine, but since he is, I'm not complaining about the taste.

Tim and Ruby visited yesterday, bringing some of their Get-Well-Soup. They refused to tell me what's in it, but it tasted wonderful. I'd get sick more often if I could have this everytime I was sick! But that would be like using Tim and Ruby, and that's the last thing I want to do! Oh well. Like I said, I've never tasted soup so good!

Muffy came to visit yesterday afternoon, but I must say, that was less than fun. She stayed for about half an hour and nearly bored me to tears with her tales of men who have broken her heart. Honestly, I might be her friend if it weren't for her obsessive boy-loving personality. She makes it sound as if having a broken heart is worse than death! The worst part was when she reached James – her brilliant blue eyes started shining (oh, I do wish my eyes were as beautiful as hers) and she started telling me about how he always has time to talk to her, and that he brings her a flower every day! My heart dropped when she said this, but when she mentioned that it was always a Toy Flower, and she wondered where all the Goddess Drops went, I began to feel better. I'm hopeful that James is only giving her flowers to be friendly. Wait, what am I saying? It's not like I like James myself…

My greatest surprise of all was when, around noon today, Nami showed up! I've always wanted to be her friend, but she was always so cold, staying out of reach. It was quite a pleasant surprise when I saw her firey hair poking up my ladder. Nami didn't stay long – she informed me immediately that she was concerned that something was wrong when I didn't appear to tend the crops for three days. It was a little blunt, but a sweet gesture all the same. I invited her to stay, of course – if I called, Vesta could make a pot of tea for us, but Nami abruptly decided that she had to leave. But that's the typical Nami, I suppose…never staying too long or allowing herself to get too friendly or close to anyone.

Dear Diary, you'll now notice that I've saved the best for last. James has visited every day, each time bringing one of his beautiful Goddess Drops. I'm getting quite a collection now, aren't I? James tells me my watermelons are thriving. That's good news. I would hate to think that my poor crops weren't growing well. James has a beautiful voice – something I never noticed before. It's rich and deep, and has a nice ringing quality to it, especially when he's talking about crops or farmwork. He's told me much of his farm, and has even requested that I visit Silver Birch Farm when I'm feeling better – he wants some tips on growing watermelons and tomatoes. Of course, I complied.

The setting sun's golden rays splatter across the room, dappling beautiful patterns that dance merrily across the walls. My Goddess Drops look to be of an even brighter yellow than usual in the light. I have the vase of them sitting on the small table across from my bed, so that I can look at it often. I'm starting to realize that something I said earlier was a lie. I do like James. Very much.

A/N: I LIVE! Sorry...I actually wrote this about a month ago...probably more. I blame the lack of updates on tryouts for high school band, which I just had two weeks ago and made it:-D So...this fic will only be updated when I'm in the mood for Harvest Moon, which I hadn't been in lately. Just as an FYI.

I really apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others...I blame the lack of description on Celia's not feeling well. Really, this is kind of a filler chapter between the good ones. Something you liked? Hated? I love constructive criticism, so please leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Finally (Wow, this as a LOOONG authors note, hah) I am considering posting a new Harvest Moon Fic, again based on AWL.It's title is currently called Lumina's Letters, and it's basically just letters Lumina writes to people in the village, mostly things she wishes she could say to the villagers but never can. Some are romantic, some humorous...if you're interested in reading, please let me know!

Thanks for reading, and please review! I hope you're all having a wonderful 2006!

--Tineley--


	4. Spring 6, The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Not. Mine. End of story.

Spring 6, The Beginning

Yes, diary, I did it. I visited James' farm this afternoon. It's coming along fairly well – I was impressed. I was disappointed at the size of his field of crops (it was quite small) but then, he's new to farming. I also learned that he is a rancher as well, with a beautiful cow he called Nanners.

He told me that the crops he was planting were only coming out to average quality. He'd seen my vivid, bright tomatoes and juicy watermelons and wanted to know my secret. Of course, I could only tell him so much. Mustn't have him stealing all my secrets, or he'll come out with a better farm than us! Of course, if I give him one tip every once in a while, I am given an excuse to keep speaking to him! One of his largest problems was that he was only using the average quality soil. Now, if you have bad, average, and excellent patches of soil on your farm, you'd think you'd use the excellent! At least, I'd think so.

Unfortunately, it began to rain. It was only a light drizzle, but I assume that I haven't entirely recovered from my cold, for I nearly immediately began to shiver from the cold. Instantly, James was around me, wrapping me in his jacket and leading me to his house, apologizing profusely for not thinking. After I had assured him that I was quite well, he set to cooking a pot of tea for me. It was very good tea – unlike any other I have ever tasted. It had just the right amount of sweetness, with a strange herbal taste I could not identify.

After placing the pot and two mugs on the table, he reached into his rucksack and pulled out, once again, a beautiful Goddess Drop. "This is for you," he whispered gently, placing it in my hair. I looked into his mesmerizing brown eyes and knew I was falling, and falling hard. Vesta really wants to arrange something between Peter and I, but at that moment, I knew that as long as James is around, that wouldn't be possible.

James walked me home once the rain let up. It would have been the perfect end to a day if it hadn't been for Muffy, who seemed to think it was her place to walk along with us, flirting with James all the while. He didn't ignore her, as I wished he would, but at least he didn't seem to flirt back, however charming his responses were. Muffy finally left us when we reached Vesta's farm, unfortunately making James promise to visit the Blue Bar when he was done working.

When she left he had a strange look in his eyes. "She's cute," he said. "Kind of quirky. She can brew up some fantastic Cherry Pinks though."

Her? Cute? I couldn't imagine what he must have been thinking. My confusion (or was it horror?) may have shown in my face, for he glanced at me and quickly added, with a slight laugh, "And when I bring her flowers, she brews them even nicer!"

I smiled. So he wasn't particularly trying to get her attention. He had just managed to catch hers. Well, you can't really blame the girl. Eyes like that, what girl wouldn't get swept off her feet? As we walked past Nami and Gustafa, even _she_ watched James longer than necessary.

Funny, now that I think about it, it wasn't a particularly _interested_ look she gave him – more questioning than longing. I don't think James even noticed, concerned as he was with my seemingly fragile physical disposition and the imminent arrival of Muffy moments later. I hear he's already built up quite the friendship with Lumina and Romana as well as Tim, Ruby, and Rock. Actually, I think he might have the whole town under his spell. He's charming enough that everyone seems to get along with him. That is, everyone except my father, as you'll later see.

When we came to the farm, Vesta was just about to go inside for dinner. "Ah, James!" She said, "How are those tomatoes doing?"

"Quite well, thank you," He replied, giving her a slight bow and flashing a pearly white smile. "I think those seeds you gave me made all the difference. Not the mention the help your lovely Celia gave me this afternoon," He added with a nod to me.

I nearly burst with pleasure. From the look on Vesta's face, she nearly did too. She trained me, you know, after my mother passed on and Marlin and I came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It was always her and Marlin's plan that I could take over the farm when they were unable to continue working, so I've spent the nearly ten years I've lived here learning from Vesta about how to manage a farm. My mother taught me the basics, but you can only teach a small child so much. Vesta's pride was evident in her voice when she responded, "Yes, well, Celia's always been quite good with crops and animals. Her mother used to grow world famous goods, you know! She was held in quite high regard!"

"Really" James asked, and I could tell he was interested. "May I ask—" But just then I let out a terrific sneeze followed by a fit of coughing and he immediately let the subject go. "My apologies, I'm afraid you're not quite over your cold. You go in there and get some rest, you hear?" But he was gentle when he said it, and I knew he was merely concerned for me.

"I – oh, yes," I stuttered as Vesta took me by the shoulders and steered me to the house. "Thanks for helping her home, James!" She called over her shoulder.

"It was my pleasure!" He called back as he struck up the path home. I heard him whistling a merry tune as the door closed behind me.

Marlin ushered me to a chair as Vesta brought a bowl of soup to me from the kitchen. "It's more of Tim and Ruby's special! They brought it over while you were visiting James." She bustled about cleaning up, though it looked a little suspicious, as though she were trying too hard to look as though she were doing something.

"That was so nice of you to go and help James out, the poor young man," She said, her head in the cupboard as she shoved pots and pans around. "He really got thrust into this work. He seems a nice fellow, though."

Marlin finally spoke. "I haven't really taken a fancy to him, personally. He seems like too much of a city guy to me."

I was shocked – of all the people to not enjoy James' company, my father? He's always had a short temper, but he's never taken a disliking to anyone this quickly. I was going to question this, but perhaps as a way of heading me off, he gestured upstairs. "Peter sent some flowers after he heard you were sick. Van brought them by with some new seeds to try this summer. I left the flowers up on your bed."

I felt my stomach drop, and suddenly I was even more confused. I had a beautiful picture of Peter built up for me: he was charming, caring, and an all-around wonderful young man. When I met him, my impression was of a somewhat-well intentioned man, whose first responsibility was to care for himself. And after that, he sent me flowers? Well, maybe he was just sending them as a courtesy, as it was on my way back from visiting him when I took ill.

I quickly finished my soup and excused myself to go upstairs. Touching the flower in my hair, I looked to the bed. I saw a large bouquet of Toy Flowers, accompanied by a note. I'll leave it in here for you.

_To Celia,_

_I was deeply sorry to hear you had taken ill._

_I know that your visit was cut short, and I wish to make it up to you._

_Would you care to join me for a trip into Mineral Town?_

_I was going to visit a friend of mine, and thought you might like to get out for a bit._

_I plan to leave the First of Summer and stay a night or two._

_Please send a note back with Van by return post._

_Love, Peter_

He signed the note _love_? I hardly feel that one day spent together, not even a full day, qualifies the term _love_! I know this is all a part of courting, but I'm not sure I enjoyed Peter's company enough to return his sentiment.

I am now rather dreading the First of Summer. It is the beginning of a new season, and I really feel that my place is at the farm. Knowing Vesta, she already read the note and sent off a reply telling him how thrilled I am to go. I love her, but she is nosy at times. That's why I try to keep you so well hidden. I can only hope that she has not found you as well.

It's nightfall now, and lights are beginning to dim as the townspeople prepare themselves for bed. Tomorrow they'll be preparing their goods to sell to Van, who will set up shop the day after tomorrow. They will need their rest. And wait---what is that? The fiery red I see, it can only be Nami's hair. And it's heading to James' farm!

Curious…I can only wonder what kind of relationship they have. I'm afraid to say I don't particularly see Nami romantically involved with anyone, but you never know. Anyway, I suppose it's not my place to pry. But I do get nervous when I see James with other girls…

It's been a long day and I'm extremely tired. Tomorrow I think I'll take one last day of rest. After today's adventure I'm not sure I'm fully recovered, so I think one more day in bed will do me good. Perhaps I just need to think. Perhaps I just need to gaze longer at my collection of Goddess Drops. I've got six now, you know. One for each day James has been here.

Well, due to my current state of exhaustion and the fact that it is now 10:00 PM, I'm quite certain this entry made no sense whatsoever. I'll now go to sleep and leave you to peace.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. There's been more stuff going on than you could possibly care to know – band events (which I'm admittedly too involved in for my own good), community service, school work (just finished freshman year of high school taking all honors courses), emotional trauma, self-esteem highs and lows, family issues, romantic troubles…I've left you guys in the lurch for way too long.**

**The good news is, I'm back! My life has changed quite a bit since I began this story, and I'm not sure how similar my writing style will be. I tried to keep it similar to the way it was in the first three chapters, but you know, as your life changes, so does your style. I hope you'll all stick it through with me as I attempt to find my voice.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are, as always, much appreciated! And if it takes me a long time to update again (hopefully not, I'll get to work on Chapter 5 right after this) please don't hesitate to plague me with messages about it!**

**Thanks and much love,**

**Tineley**


End file.
